ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Fullerton
| birth_place = Salem, Massachusetts | yearsactive = | alma_mater = | other_names = | known_for = Ben 10 My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic The Fairly OddParents Kim Possible | occupation = Writer | nationality = American | spouse = Dwayne McDuffie (2009-2011) }} Charlotte Louise Fullerton is an American writer of television, novels, comic books and video games. Biography Fullerton graduated with a BA in Cinema-Television/Production from the University of Southern California, and started her career in children’s entertainment as an Assistant at Fox Kids Network. Her Fox Kids Bartcasting campaign, featuring Bart Simpson taking over the network, garnered Fox Kids’ On-Air Promotions department its first Promax International Gold Medallion Award nomination and win. Fullerton served as the voice director, the post-production supervisor, and as a foley artist on the short film Troops, a parody of Cops set in the Star Wars universe. In 2010, Troops was named the #1 Star Wars fan film of all time by Time Magazine. Fullerton is co-Story Editor of the new Ben 10: Omniverse series for Cartoon Network, and has previously served as Story Editor of the Nicktoons’ series Zevo-3 as well as the original Duel Masters for Hasbro and Cartoon Network. She has also written episodes for children’s TV series, including My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, The Super Hero Squad Show, The Fairly OddParents, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Tutenstein, The 99, Kim Possible,Power Rangers, Ben 10: Alien Force, Generator Rex, Geronimo Stilton, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, and the CG movie, Care Bears to the Rescue (2010). Fullerton is a two-time Emmy nominee: in 2012 for Outstanding Original Song – Children’s and Animation on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic at The Hub, and in 2010 for Outstanding Writing in Animation on The Fairly OddParents at Nickelodeon. Fullerton has authored several books for children and young adults. These include Cry of the Wolf (2001) in the Avalon: Web of Magic series as well as original stories and adaptations based on the Ben 10: Alien Force TV series, all for Scholastic, plus adaptations of the Sonic X TV series for Penguin. She wrote the Ben 10: Alien Force talking interactive graphic novel for LeapFrog, and the Ben 10: Alien Force CN Action Pack comic book series for DC Comics. Fullerton has also written for an adult readership as a Contributing Editor for CFQ’s pop culture national magazine, Geek Monthly, and is a featured essayist in the Benbella/Smart Pop book, Coffee at Luke’s, which discusses the TV series, Gilmore Girls. Fullerton’s videogame writing credits include the Generator Rex console game and numerous Ben 10 videogames for Activision, Konami, VTech, LeapFrog, and D3 Publisher for all of the major gaming platforms: Sony PlayStation 3, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation Portable (PSP), Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii Ware, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Xbox 360, Microsoft Xbox Live Arcade, PC platforms, plus the VTech MobiGo and LeapFrog Leapster Explorer handheld educational gaming systems. Fullerton is originally from Haverhill, MA. She is the widow of comic book and animation writer/producer, Dwayne McDuffie. References External links * * Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American children's writers Category:American comics writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American novelists Category:American science fiction writers Category:American television writers Category:American screenwriters Category:Voice directors Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Video game writers Category:Comics writers Category:Television writers Category:21st-century American novelists Category:Novelists from Massachusetts Category:American children's writers Category:Science fiction and fantasy writers Category:21st-century American writers Category:Screenwriters from Massachusetts